


First Meetings

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, revivedbur, therapy arc? therapy arc, ty tam for another amazing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: In which Captain Puffy opens her therapy office and has a walk-in appointment
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	First Meetings

  
  
There’s a knock on her door, Puffy notes as she reaches to place a book from the stack in her hand back. “Come in,” she calls, placing another away. 

“Didn’t realize I had an appointment. Sorry about that.”    
“It’s alright.” There’s a pause from the speaker, voice rough and like an old leather book- like it hadn’t been used in a while. 

Odd.

“I’m a walk-in, is that alright?” 

The sheep hybrid nods, settling the books down onto her desk that faced away from the door and picking up a clipboard. “Yep! Just need to fill out some basic information- what’s your name?” She questions, and, out of the corner of her eye, she spots a brown coat- a trench coat, maybe?

“Ah well...that’s- that’s a complex answer.”

As Puffy turns, she blinks.    
“Ah.”    
  


There’s a brunette man in a beanie, with a tired, yet almost…alive expression on his face.   
  


Wilbur Soot.  
  
  
Puffy quirks a smile, holding her hand out, which the former ghost accepted. 

“Nice to finally meet you, Mister Soot.” 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by tamatojam's beautiful comic on twitter!!
> 
> go check it out!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tamatojam/status/1356437811763765248?s=20


End file.
